And Were Back
by Con-Nike
Summary: It's the second summer at Camp Rock. With a few new friends, the gang is back and doing what they love most, making music! Maybe they were expecting a little drama, but nothing could prepare them for what could be their best, or worst summer ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Back to Camp Rock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

* * *

"Journey to Camp Rock, take two."

Nineteen year old Shane Gray glared at the video camera thrust in his face.

"So Shane", Jason started, "how does it feel to be heading back to the place where it all connected? Again?"

Shane shoved the camera away.

"I'll tell you how it feels to shove that camera down someone's throat!"

"Well jeez, somebody's cranky," Jason pouted.

"He's just upset that his girl won't be coming to Camp this year", Nate spoke up with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Guys!", Jason yelled out, "Let's try and keep the peace. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, and breathe out."

The two younger boys narrowed their eyes at Jason.

"What did I do?"

…_two hours later._

"Are we there yet?" Jason whined.

""No!"" Shane and Nate yelled in unison.

"What? Aren't you guys happy we are going to be instructoring together?"

"Is that even a word?" Shane asked.

"What word?"

"Instructoring"

Jason shrugged and aimed the camera at Nate.

"I just want to get there. Fast." Nate said annoyed.

"Ditto" Shane added.

* * *

The limo finally pulled up to the Camp twenty minutes later. Jason bounced out like a Jack-in-a-box or should I say, a Jason-in-a-box. Nate followed, awkwardly dragging Shane out.

The members of Connect Three took a moment to gaze at the sight of their beloved Camp Rock. Still as beautiful as ever.

Shane took a good look, and his jaw dropped. He gripped Nate's arm tightly, digging his nails into his skin.

"Ow! Shane, let go!"

"That's…t-that's…" Shane stuttered.

"Yes, Shane. A truck. Now let go!" Nate exclaimed.

"Connie's Catering…" Shane muttered.

"Hey, isn't that Mitchie's Mom's business?" Jason asked, slightly confused.

"Yes! She's here!" Shane grinned excitedly.

"Then go find her!" Nate said, pushing him away.

He rubbed his sore arm, then looked up to face Jason's camera.

"Finally some good footage!"

* * *

Mitchie Torres carried a box full of supplies into the kitchen, where her mother, Connie Torres, was busy setting up.

"Finally, the last one!" She said dramatically.

"Thanks Mitchie", Connie replied.

Mitchie surprised her with a hug.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to come back."

"Don't thank me", she said as she hugged back, "Thank Brown for calling me back. Who knew all those kids would love my food?"

"I knew, mom."

A throat cleared behind her.

Mitchie turned around to see quite the sight. Someone, decked out in a full body wetsuit, flippers, mask and snorkel. Over that, a life jacket was clipped on. To complete the outfit, two oars were propped on his shoulder.

"Shane?"

He spat out the snorkel.

"Hey Mitchie. Long time no see."

She rushed over to give him a hug.

"Shane! I'm so glad you're here!", she backed up slightly. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"I came over to ask you to a canoe ride. However, with your rowing skills, you can never be too careful."

"You jerk!"

She turned around to face her mom.

"Go ahead! I'm almost done in here", Connie said.

"Thanks mom!"

* * *

"Shane! You're doing it all wrong!"

"Like you can do any better", he replied.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So, what's the Superstar doing here at Camp? Got in trouble again?" Mitchie asked as they rowed away from the dock.

"Didn't you hear? Camp Rock hired only _the _hottest rock stars to come and teach."

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"So then what are you doing here?" She taunted.

"Like I said-- hey!"

"Oh look! Caitlyn's here. Let's go say hi." Mitchie said

"Don't change the subject!" Shane complained.

"Start rowing back." Mitchie ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Shane said with a mock salute.

* * *

Caitlyn was on her laptop- no surprise there. As she was testing out some tunes, she didn't notice Mitchie creep up behind her.

"Guess who", she said as she covered Caitlyn's eyes.

"Mitchie! You came!" She stood up quickly to give her friend a hug.

"I didn't see you pull in. Where were you?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "Oh you know…on the lake…"

Caitlyn raised her eyebrow as she spotted Shane coming up from the dock.

"I see…"

Shane waved at Caitlyn before scanning the ever-growing crowd. That's when he noticed a certain someone chatting with Brown.

"Bianca?"

A/N: Oooh cliffy... wonder who she is...oh, I already know...

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the amazing response! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, and probably never will. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Curiosity**

"No way…"

The flabbergasted look on Shane's face was priceless.

"Um…Mitchie, why don't I catch up to you later. I gotta go, but it was nice seeing you again!" He said as he took off towards his uncle.

"That was weird…" Caitlyn commented.

"Agreed"

* * *

"Okay, here is your schedule and cabin assignment. I trust you'll be able to get there without difficulty?"

"'Course", Bianca shrugged.

"Great", Brown stretched his arms over his head, "because it's time for me to hit the kitchen".

Just as he took off, Shane made his way over.

"Here comes the popstar", she muttered.

"Bianca!" Shane said as he reached her, "what in the world are you doing here?"

"Dealing with the inevitable." She shook her brown bangs out of her eyes. "Heard on Hot Tunes you were teaching classes here this summer." She said bitterly.

"Hey, that's not fair", Shane said, "I was going to call you-"

"Sure you were", she interrupted. Without a word, she brushed him off and walked towards the cabins, followed by a dorky-looking kid carrying her stuff.

Shane watched her leave, feeling hurt at her treatment of him.

"She hasn't changed one bit"

Shane jumped at the sudden voice behind him.

"Jason! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, dude. Where's Mitchie? I thought you went out to find her."

"I did."

"And did you tell her?"

Shane turned around slowly and gave him a look. "What has Nate been telling you?"

Jason shifted his eyes away. "You know…stuff…"

"I'll kill him…" Shane mumbled softly.

* * *

Caitlyn set down her tray on the table Mitchie was currently sitting on. She didn't notice, seeing as she was too busy scanning the entrance for a certain someone.

"Mitchie!"

"Hmm?" She answered without looking up.

"Looking for someone?" Caitlyn asked as she took a seat.

"Well…"

"Hey. You guys mind if I sit here?"

Caitlyn looked up to see the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Dark brown, with little flecks of gold embedded within. Fortunately, her stare lasted no more than two seconds, since Mitchie had answered the boy.

"Sure."

Nate Lucas swiftly set down his tray and plopped on the seat directly in front of Caitlyn.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why are you here? I mean, don't you usually eat with the rest of your band?" Mitchie asked curiously.

Caitlyn almost reprimanded her for being rude to their good-looking guest.

"Shane's in his room, sulking. And I have no idea where Jason is." Nate said with a shrug.

"What is wrong with Shane?" Caitlyn asked, "he was acting strange this morning."

"Beats me" Nate answered. He held her gaze for a few seconds before turning back to his food.

"Hey Nate and girls sitting with Nate." Jason sat down.

"Jason, this is…", he paused, realizing he hadn't gotten their names.

"Caitlyn"

"And I'm Mitchie."

Jason acknowledged them with a nod and a grin. "Aren't you that girl Shane was raving about last summer?" he asked.

Mitchie blushed slightly at the thought of singing with Shane.

"Yeah"

"Cool"

An awkward silence followed.

"So…Jason, any idea on what's bothering Shane?" Nate asked in an attempt to get the conversation flowing.

Jason had his mouth full, so he just pointed to a table on the other side of the mess hall. Nate spotted a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, with a face that was oh so familiar.

Unfortunately, he had just taken a sip of his soda, and ended up spitting it all over the table. The girls stood up quickly to avoid getting wet, while Nate recovered from an outrageous coughing fit.

"Excuse me" He said as he stood up and headed over to said table.

The three teens just stood there in shock.

"Awkward"

* * *

Nate wordlessly sat down in front of Bianca.

"Nice to see you too, Nate."

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

"Let's get one thing straight", she said with a serious look on her face, "I had absolutely no say in the matter."

Nate shifted in his seat awkwardly.

"Well… I'm kinda glad you came. Shane does miss you, even if he doesn't show it."

"Just Shane?" She asked quietly.

"I can't speak for Jason", he said with a shy smile, "but I missed you".

For the first time in years, she let a genuine smile grace her features.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlyn and Mitchie left the sticky table and instead went to eat with Barron, Sander, and Lola. Poor Jason had nowhere to go, so he followed close behind.

He chewed his food thoughtfully, clearly not paying attention to the conversation floating around him, until his name came up. He looked up, only to find all eyes on him.

"Earth to Jason." Caitlyn said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, who is that girl Nate is talking to?"

Curiosity? She looked like she was about to commit murder!

"That's Bianca, Shane's little sister. They haven't spoken in like, three years." Jason stated indifferently.

"What happened?" Mitchie asked.

By then, the whole table was leaning in to hear his answer.

"Connect Three happened."

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I took so long! I had written the first half like, weeks ago, but I couldn't get the second half right. But, I'm glad I waited, because it turned out so much better than I expected. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Annoying siblings**

"At this rate, soon I'm gonna need a new floor."

Shane looked up from his pacing to see Brown leaning against the doorway. He narrowed his eyes angrily at his Uncle.

"And I suppose you were too busy to give me a call."

"What are you rambling on about now, Shane." Brown asked.

"Bianca! You knew she was coming and didn't think to tell me?"

Brown shrugged, unimpressed. "She's your sister."

"I'm glad you could remind me." Shane said sarcastically as he stormed past him.

"Where are you going?" Brown inquired.

"Out"

* * *

Mitchie and Caitlyn were lying on their beds in silence.

"Poor Shane." Mitchie finally mumbled quietly.

"You said something?" Caitlyn asked without looking up.

"I just wonder how Shane has managed all this time, you know, without his little sister." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn shrugged. "Younger siblings can get annoying. Older ones too, actually. I should know, I got four of them."

Mitchie rolled onto her side to face Caitlyn.

"What would it be like if they weren't around?"

Caitlyn looked around dramatically.

"Quiet." She finally said.

Mitchie laughed and stood up.

"I'm gonna go find Shane. Later!"

"Have fun." Caitlyn said knowingly.

* * *

"Boo!"

Shane jumped and quickly turned around.

"Mitchie!" He shook his head. "What is with people sneaking up on me today, jeez."

"Sorry."

Shane raised an eyebrow.

"What did I tell you about saying sorry, Miss Torres?"

"Only losers apologize." Mitchie said in a monotone.

"And don't you ever forget it."

His smile lingered on his face for a moment before it dropped. He tore his eyes away from Mitchie and looked over the water instead.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

He didn't answer.

"Jason told me what happened."

"That's just it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I don't know what happened."

"What are you talking about, Shane?"

"I don't know…she was there, she told me everything, than she just…stopped. She just s-stopped t-talking to me." He stuttered slightly.

"Have you asked her what happened?" Mitchie asked, as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Shane looked at her strangely.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, I think." she answered.

A beat.

"Why didn't I ever think of that! Just ask her…" Shane smacked himself in the head.

* * *

Nate sat on the bed he had chosen earlier that day; the top half of the bunk he shared with Jason. With his guitar on his lap, he wrote down a few lyrics in his blue notebook. Meanwhile, Jason sat on a chair by the window, looking through a pair of bright red binoculars.

Of course, this Connect Three picture-perfect scene wouldn't be complete without the string of groans and complaints coming from the adjoining bathroom. There, a freshly-showered Shane was unsuccessfully trying to straighten his hair.

"Would one of you come and help me already!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Quit being such a girl, Shane." He paused for a moment before thoughtfully adding, "You do know you're supposed to let your hair dry first, right?"

Shane narrowed his eyes at him. "Does it look like I have time?"

"No!" Jason cried out.

Shane and Nate both turned to him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Nate asked as he slid off the bed.

"It's too dark to see the birds!" He answered with a pout.

"What!?!"

Shane tore away from the mirror so fast he nearly burned himself.

"No, it can't be. It's too early! How am I supposed to go canoeing with Mitchie?"

Nate shrugged. "Looks like you're going to have to take a rain check."

"Speaking of rain…" Jason said.

Right on cue, a huge clap of thunder rocked the cabin.

"Yikes!" Nate yelped. He grabbed Shane quickly.

Shane laughed. He had almost forgotten about Nate's fear of thunder. Oh yeah, good times.

"Shut up!" Nate snapped.

This only made Shane laugh even harder.

It was contagious. Soon, Jason had joined in. By then, Shane was turning red and gasping for air, but couldn't stop. This caused Nate to start too.

For nearly ten minutes straight, the members of Connect Three roared with laughter, only slightly drowned out by the rain pouring from the sky.

Bang!

All three of them nearly jumped out of their skins.

There, standing under the doorway, along with two bags and a guitar case, stood a sopping wet Bianca. The murderous look on her face caused Shane and Jason to abruptly shut up. Nate took one good look at the water dripping from her hair and trailing down her face, just to burst out laughing again.

She ignored him and walked in, dropped all but one of her bags on the floor, and entered the bathroom, slamming the door.

The boys just looked at each other, then at the trail of water she had left in her wake…

* * *

Jason and Nate sat on their respective beds, watching Bianca (now changed and dry) scribble furiously in a notebook. Neither of them wanted to say anything just yet.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Shane, finally satisfied with his hair. He took one look at the girl lying on the bottom bunk, and shook his head.

"Oh no. You cannot, and I repeat, _cannot_, sleep in that bed."

Bianca glared at him. "And why not?"

"That is my bed" he finished lamely.

She rolled her eyes before putting her book away, and stretched out on the bed.

"That's just too darn bad." She said without looking at him.

He stood there for a few seconds, wheels turning in his head.

"Not gonna happen."

Without hesitation, he walked up to her, lifted her petite frame right out of the bed, and tossed her on the bunk above it. He smirked at the look on her face.

"Whatever." She rolled over to face the wall, ignoring her brother and his friends.

"Why is she here again?" Shane asked his band mates.

"They kicked her out of the cabin." Nate answered.

"I can see why." Shane mumbled to himself before sliding into bed.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to clarify something about Shane. The reason he seems so upset one minute, and totally not the next, is because he has mixed feelings about the summer. On one hand, he's happy that both his sister and the girl he likes are with him, yet at the same time, he's upset that his sister is there and that he hasn't asked Mitchie out yet. Key word: Yet. **

**Did you guys like it? Let me know in a review! And don't worry, more excitement to come. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Random trivia: The title for this story is from the Nick J Show. If you haven't seen it, go check it out on you tube.**

**Random fact: Jason's girlfriend is portrayed by kandib293.**

**Disclaimer: Me? I own Bianca, and any other characters you don't recognize. Everything else? Not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter four: Stand up**

The next morning, Bianca made sure she got up extra early, so she could avoid any interaction whatsoever with Shane. Unfortunately, this also meant that she would be too early for any Camp activities, even breakfast. She decided to head over to the lake, where the peaceful scenery would allow her to write.

After about an hour of writing, she finally decided to see if breakfast was ready. She was the first one in, besides the kitchen help. She ate in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet that was so rare. It didn't last very long.

"Hi!"

She looked up from her food.

"I'm Mitchie", the girl introduced herself, "and you must be Bianca."

Bianca opened her mouth to give her some snide remark, but stopped. Mitchie was the first person to refer to her as Bianca, not as Shane's sister.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you." She said sincerely.

"This is Caitlyn", Mitchie pointed to the girl standing next to her.

Bianca could tell Caitlyn was trying very hard not to glare.

"So, how long have you and Nate been going out?" She asked mock casually.

"Oh, seven or eight years, I think." Bianca answered back just as casually.

If possible, Caitlyn grew even more hostile.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. He is- was my best friend since preschool."

Caitlyn visibly relaxed, sighing with relief. Both Mitchie and Bianca couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Bianca answered quickly.

* * *

As soon as the mess hall began filling up with kids, Bianca left, saying that she had promised to go meet up with someone. Not a complete lie. She really did have to meet up with someone, he just doesn't know it yet.

Bianca swung her arms by her side, purposefully taking her time getting there. She rounded a corner behind the Final Jam building, just in time to see a bunch of older boys laughing, crowding around something. A little closer, and she recognized that something to be one of her closest friends.

Jeremy Collins was her next-door neighbour and best friend. He was small for his age, and incredibly thin. His dirty blond hair was matted and stuck to his forehead awkwardly. In all, he was a complete dork. However, he was there for her when 'certain others' weren't, and that's what mattered to her.

She stormed over to them and pushed her way through to her friend. The purple tint around Jeremy's eye was starting to become evident.

Bianca nearly growled as she turned around and narrowed her eyes at who she presumed was their leader.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing!"

He was so busy laughing with his buddies, he hadn't noticed her until now. His laughter died down to a few chuckles before he eyed the girl in front of him.

"Aww… the dork has his _girlfriend _stand up for him!" As if on cue, the boys started laughing again. Bianca pushed him back, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Aww…" she mimicked, "is that stick up your ass tripping you up?"

His eyes narrowed. "If you weren't a girl, you would be paying for that", he growled.

Before she could retort, a slightly smaller boy pushed him aside.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

"Is that because you can't hit anything else?"

The two teens stared each other down.

* * *

Shane was most definitely not a morning person. Okay, that was an understatement. He was a complete nightmare combined with a gorilla in the mornings. Of course, he knew this, which is why he never went to breakfast while at camp. Ever. Instead, he would head to his favourite place, where he would spend time working on his songs.

Today was no exception. However, before he could get very far, Brown cornered him in front of the final jam building.

"Shane! I'm so glad I found you! Listen, I've got some last-minute camper registration to take care of, so I need you to take over my vocal class." Brown said as soon as he caught his breath.

"But Uncle Brown-"

A loud chant interrupted him.

_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!…_

Brown took off, Shane following close behind. They ran around the building, just in time to see Bianca jump onto a boy's unsuspecting back. He shook her off, but the grip she had on his shirt pulled him down too. Soon, they were rolling about on the ground, punching and hitting each other with all their strength.

"Enough!" Brown's loud, angry voice silenced the group, with the exception of the fighting teens.

Brown grabbed the boy from behind and held him back, as Shane did the same with Bianca.

"Let me go you freakin'-" Bianca cried out as she fought against his grip.

"Not until you calm down." Shane replied in an awfully calm voice.

Bianca stopped struggling. "I'm calm, now let me go!" She said gruffly.

Shane complied, and Bianca dusted off her T-shirt.

"You two", Brown pointed at Bianca and the boy, "in my office. Everyone else, get to class."

Everyone shuffled off to the general direction of the classes, while the boy simply crossed his arms and headed in the opposite direction. Bianca started to follow, but Brown called her back.

"What was that about?" He inquired, only slight remains of his anger evident.

Bianca glanced at Shane before shrugging nonchalantly. Brown nodded understandably.

"You and I will be talking about this later." He said.

* * *

Nate Lucas hit his head against the wall in frustration. Yes, writer's block blows. His latest song had an amazing melody, but he couldn't come up with any fitting lyrics. This bothered him to no end.

_I'm gonna scream for joy, she has no boy. _

He quickly erased what he wrote.

"Jason! Can you _please_ help me?" Nate asked for the umpteenth time.

Jason shook his head.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Nate said as he hopped off the bed.

Jason looked up in panic. "Leaving? Where?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "To get some air. Now go…call your girlfriend or something."

Jason brightened up instantly. "Okay!" He pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial two. (One being the bird sanctuary down the road.).

With a sigh, Nate stepped out of the cabin and into the cool air outside. He couldn't help but feel slightly depressed. After all, Shane has Mitchie, Jason has his girlfriend Kandi, but where did that leave Nate? Alone? Most likely. However, the one thing he promised himself he would never do, was to busy himself with a girl that he knew was not right for him.

Nate picked up his pace as his destination came to mind. The old dock to the west of the camp. Quite a bit farther away than the new one, but it was worth it because of the privacy it would bring. Once he got there, he realized his secret hide-out was not so secret. There, sitting cross-legged with a laptop on her lap, was Caitlyn Gellar. It was at this moment that Nate, just at the perfect angle, realized how truly beautiful she really was. The sun was shining over her in that sickeningly cliché form, outlining her in an angelic stance. Nate had to stop and catch his breath.

He stepped back, accidentally snapping a twig. Caitlyn turned around quickly, but was relieved to see it was Nate. After all, you never know what creepy people could be hiding in the woods.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Nate asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I was just, you know, working on some stuff." Caitlyn answered, with only a slight stutter.

"Neat." He stuck his hands in his pockets and casually made his way over to her side.

_She's the kind of girl that you see in the movies._

Nate nearly tripped at the words that crossed his mind.

_Seen her in my dreams, and now she's standing next to me._

"Do you come here often?" Caitlyn asked. It took a moment for Nate to realize the question was directed to him.

"Yeah, I do actually. " He mentally kicked himself for sounding like such an idiot.

"Oh"

The silence that followed wasn't awkward. In fact, it was very comforting. They sat like that, simply staring out over the water for what seemed like forever in Nate's mind.

_Down by the shore, first weekend of the summer._

Suddenly, Caitlyn stood up. "I gotta go. Mitchie is probably wondering where I'm at." She made no move to leave.

"I'll walk you." Nate said. He braced himself for some sort of refusal.

"I'd like that." She answered with a smile.

_Gotta take a chance and just ask for her number. _

In that short span of time it took to reach her cabin, Nate kept trying to muster up the nerve to ask her out. But he was too scared of rejection. In the end, he just kept his mouth shut.

"Well…here we are." He rocked back on his heels, as if waiting for sudden inspiration.

She held back for a few seconds. "Well…bye." Slightly disappointed, Caitlyn opened the door to the cabin.

"Wait!" Nate cried out.

She turned around slowly.

"Um, I, uhh… so…I'll see you around?" Nate's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Caitlyn gave him a wide, cheeky grin. "Of course." She quickly stepped in and shut the door.

He stood there, staring at the place where she had just been standing.

With a quick head shake, he gathered his thoughts, and began the trek back to the Connect Three cabin. He checked his watch, only to come to a sudden stop.

Nate had only spent a total of six minutes with Caitlyn. It seemed like so much longer than that.

On the bright side, he had no problem finishing that song.

* * *

A/N: --squeals-- I just absolutely love that Naitlyn scene! Enjoy the happiness while you can, because lots of angsty stuff coming soon. I'd give it another two or three chapters of fairly fun stuff before I get to the good stuff.

Please review! I wanna know what you think of the story so far!

Here's a fun review question: What do you think is going to happen? I want to know if you guys have been picking up on the tiny, mini hints I've been dropping...

And I repeat: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys! Sorry for the long hideous wait. Lack of internet access. Thanks for the patience._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or anything related. I own what you don´t recognize.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Conversations**

In Brown's office, Bianca slumped into a chair. The kid she fought was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, scowling. When Brown walked in, Bianca slouched down even further.

"Lay it on me." Brown said, expecting a rampage of blames and excuses.

The silence was deafening. Brown sighed and turned to the boy.

"Adam, tell me what happened." Adam shrugged.

"Bianca?" Brown asked. She shrugged as well.

"Never mind, then. Adam, garbage detail. Bianca, kitchen duty." He said, pointing to each teen respectively.

Adam straightened up and walked out, but not before glaring at Bianca. She gave him a menacing look.

"Okay, Bianca. What is going on?" Brown asked, once they were alone. She refused to respond, choosing to give him a blank look.

"It's only your second day here, and you've already managed to get kicked out of your cabin, get into a fist fight with a boy almost twice your size, and scare the heck out of your brother and his band. Care to explain?"

Bianca looked down at her shoes. "Look, love. I know you're going through some tough times, but this summer is your chance to start anew. Forget about everything else, just focus on having some fun, okay?"

She gave him a small nod.

"Good." He started to walk out.

"Uncle Brown?" Brown stopped and turned around.

Bianca fidgeted in her seat a bit. "After final jam…do you think I could, you know, leave with you to San Diego?… I don't think I could handle going back. " She said with a pleading look on her eyes.

Brown approached her and knelt down to her level.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Bianca nodded. "Then we'll work something out."

"Thanks, Uncle Brown."

* * *

Mitchie patted Shane on the back.

"Go for it, popstar."

Shane took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Shane." He said to himself.

He stood up, and began to purposefully stride towards Brown's office. Just as he was coming close, Bianca stepped out. Without a second thought, Shane dove into the bushes.

As soon as Bianca was out of ear shot; Shane stood up, and groaned as he leaned his forehead against the building.

"You chicken!" Mitchie laughed from behind him.

"It's not as easy as it looks! She can be really scary sometimes." Shane replied.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really."

Shane nodded forcefully. "When she was born, she looked like ET."

Mitchie tried to keep a straight face, but after four seconds, burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Shane tried to complain.

"Yes, it is." Mitchie said as she leaned back.

Shane couldn't help but stare at the tiny sliver of skin revealed above her shorts.

"Do you know what you're going to say?" She asked.

Shane snapped his eyes back up to her face. "What? Oh…Yeah, I think so."

Mitchie shrugged one shoulder. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"_This". He leaned in, stopping barely an inch above her lips. _

_She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and closing the gap. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, as her hands tangled up in his hair…_

Shane blinked twice as he returned to reality. "Right. Let's go then."

* * *

Dinner time at Camp Rock.

In the cafeteria, Mitchie and Caitlyn were joined by Jason and Nate again. However, the conversation wasn't exactly flowing.

""So…"" Nate and Caitlyn said simultaneously. Both blushed immediately.

Caitlyn shook her head slightly, trying to regain her sense of pride. No boy makes Caitlyn Gellar blush. Her cheeks told her otherwise.

Before the productive conversation continued, a messy-haired and out-of-breath Shane collapsed in the seat next to Mitchie.

"Alright, I give up." Shane said as he buried his head in his arms.

Mitchie winced as she pulled a twig out of Shane's hair.

"I take it you didn't talk to her then?" Mitchie said, asking the obvious.

"Could you talk to her for me?" Shane asked, his voice muffled by his arms.

"What?" Mitchie exclaimed.

Shane raised his head slowly and turned to face Mitchie.

"Mitchie, you're a genius!"

During this little conversation, Jason noticed something interesting. So, he's not as clueless as many people think. Okay, he is usually very clueless, but he has his moments. Anyways, with Naitlyn sneaking glances at each other and blushing, and Shane looking like a lost puppy who had just found his owner, and Mitchie… well Mitchie was harder to read, but the intense chemistry between her and Shane was hard to miss. It was at this time that Jason noticed how lonely he felt. Yes, he had a girlfriend. However, seeing as how she wasn't exactly the musical type, Camp Rock was not an option. Unless…

No one seemed to notice the empty space Jason had been occupying moments before.

Shane slowly lowered his bottom lip and widened his eyes in the most saddened way. Usually the cute little pout and pleading eyes don't work on anyone, but Mitchie was definitely not just anyone.

"Okay, okay. If I talk to Bianca for you will you stop doing that?" Mitchie said.

"Doing what?" Shane asked innocently.

Mitchie scooped up some of her chocolate pudding and smeared it on Shane's face.

Shane gasped exaggeratingly. "You didn't!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes sickeningly. "She did." She muttered.

Nate stood up.

"As much as I love a good food fight; I love my Elvis Costello shirt a lot more. I'm out." He said.

But Nate didn't walk out right away. He glanced through the corner of his eye at Caitlyn's reaction.

"Yeah, I have some work to do. You two lovebirds enjoy yourselves." Caitlyn said as she stood up.

"I'll walk you." Nate whispered.

Shane and Mitchie barely noticed.

Shane picked up his spoon and twirled it in his hands. Mitchie watched him intently. In a flash, he scooped his spoon into the pudding and was held the dripping spoon out of her reach.

"Give it back!" Mitchie shrieked playfully.

"Uh, let me think about that. No." Shane replied. He held the spoon above her face allowing a few drops to land on her face.

"Shane!"

By now, most of the mess hall was watching them intently. After all, it's not often that The Shane Gray threatens with chocolate pudding.

Shane let the spoon tip slightly, causing some of the pudding to splat on her nose. Mitchie tried to squirm away, but Shane wrapped his free arm around her body, pressing her tight against his side. As much as she hated to admit it, Mitchie liked the position very much.

After an awkward moment of silence, Shane let her go, and slightly embarrassed at getting carried away, he lowered the spoon.

The moment passed, and Shane, in a very popstar-like fashion, stuck the spoon in his mouth and slurped up the pudding.

"Not bad for Camp food." He said.

Mitchie punched his shoulder. "My mom's the cook, you know."

In a moment of sheer instinct, Shane leaned and licked pudding off Mitchie's nose.

"Mmm… delish."

* * *

Once again, Nate and Caitlyn were walking back to her cabin in absolute silence. But even without conversation, the walk was highly enjoyable. It ended a little too quickly for their taste.

Once Caitlyn was in her cabin with the door closed, she let out a tiny squeal. Immediately, she clapped both hands over her mouth. Caitlyn leaned against the closed door and sighed dreamily.

That was when she recalled her older sister's great piece of wisdom.

When something seems too good to be true, it probably is.

Caitlyn frowned as she pondered over those words and her current situation. Was Nate simply too good to be true? Being famous and all, he probably has access to countless beautiful women, why would he set his eyes on her? Was he really interested or just being friendly? Is he lying? Connect three has does some acting jobs, it probably comes naturally to him. But how could he lie when he has barely said a word? He doesn't talk much, is that a bad sign?

As Caitlyn over-analyzed the situation, her mind sped into panic mode. She dove into her bed, pressed a pillow to her face, and screamed.

* * *

_AN: PLease review! And thanks for the patience!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am so sorry this took so long. Excuses are for losers._

_Be thankful the Jonas Brothers decided to answer some of my questions today in the live chat. (That's right people! The Single Ladies' question was asked by me! The first time anyways, seeing as how someone else asked again later. I also asked what they had for breakfast this morning. Bagels! Yum!)_

_It cheered me right up and put me in a great writing mood._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing really. I simply waste my life away typing in my parents' basement. _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meet Jeremy**

By morning, Shane was in a surprisingly good mood. He walked down the side of the lake, making his way to Mitchie's cabin. As he passed the dock, he heard music playing. Shane backtracked and took a closer look.

A young boy was playing his guitar and singing along. Shane could barely hear the whispered words, so he took a few steps closer. The kid had his back to him and took no notice.

_I was fine _

_Till 7:05_

_When you walked out the door _

_And right out of my life_

_If you're gone_

_I'll move on_

_But it only would've taken two seconds _

_To say good-bye_

"That's pretty good." Shane said.

The kid turned around suddenly, startled by the sudden sound. He had dirty blond hair, which clammily stuck to his forehead. One of his eyes was very bruised, and had taken on a purplish-black color. His other eye was lighter, but just as bad. His glasses were fairly stylish, but still made him look nerdy. His eyes widened when he realized who was talking.

"Sh-Shane Gray?" He stuttered.

Shane smiled and held out his hand for him to shake. "I guess I don't need to introduce myself."

It took a second for him to respond. He shook Shane's hand reluctantly.

"So what's your name, kid?" Shane asked.

"Oh, yeah…I'm Jeremy Collins…Sir."

Shane chuckled at the formalities.

"What was that you were just playing?" Shane asked curiously.

"Oh that, nah I was just fooling around. It was nothing." Jeremy responded nervously.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "That sure didn't sound like nothing."

Jeremy simply shrugged.

"Are you performing something tonight?" Shane pressed on, still curious as ever.

"No. I'm not a performer. I'm just here to…" Jeremy trailed off and looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

'You wouldn't understand.' That was the exact same phrase Bianca would use anytime she didn't feel like talking. Shane had grown tired of those words over the past four years.

"I see…" Shane said quietly.

Shane straightened himself up. "I gotta go, Jeremy."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah… see ya."

"But you know…" Shane paused dramatically.

"I have this hunch that tells me you could be very good someday." Shane finally said.

"Thanks, but I doubt it." Jeremy said quietly.

Shane shrugged. "Never know if you don't try."

As Shane wandered back onto the path, he couldn't help but wonder where he had seen that kid before.

* * *

Bianca sluggishly made her way to the kitchen. Of all the punishments Uncle Brown could dish out (excuse the pun), he had to choose scrubbing counters with the cooks. Something told Bianca that he knew very well how much she detests cooking. But she would fight again in a heart-beat if it meant standing up for her friends.

As she passed by the lake, she saw Jeremy with his guitar. Bianca almost went over there, but stopped when she realized who he was talking to. She sighed and resumed her mournful tread to the dining hall.

* * *

"Oh, Caitlyn!" Mitchie said in a sing-song voice.

Caitlyn groaned and burrowed even further into her pillow.

"C'mon, Cait, we gotta go meet the boys for breakfast, which means we have to go make breakfast!"

Caitlyn almost grinned at the excitement in her voice. That is, until she remembered what kept her up last night. She mustered up enough energy to put a smile on her face, for Mitchie's sake, and then got up.

Mitchie took one look at her and immediately frowned.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong", she responded a little too quickly, giving her smile and extra stretch for good measure. Mitchie gave her one of her infamous 'I don't believe you' looks.

Caitlyn almost cracked under the heated pressure of her eyes, but kept her cool.

"Really, I'm fine. Just had a late night." She yawned for good measure.

"Right…" Mitchie said unbelievingly.

* * *

Both girls bounded into the kitchen, eager to get the morning chore out of their way. Right away, they noticed Connie wasn't alone.

"Girls, this is Bianca. She'll be joining us for the rest of the summer." Connie said with a slight wave.

"Oh, we've already met," Mitchie replied. Caitlyn simply gave her a curt nod.

"Excellent. Well, now that introductions are out of the way, we better get cooking."

As Mitchie stirred up some batter for crepes, she pondered over how to ask Bianca the dreaded question. The task seemed harder than it looked, considering she barely knew Bianca.

In the end, she decided to go with the direct approach.

"So, Bianca. What happened between you and Shane?" Mitchie winced slightly at her blunt words.

"Oh, you know… stuff" Bianca replied without looking up.

Mitchie sighed. No way was this going as planned.

"Any regrets?" She asked.

Bianca didn't answer, but Mitchie noticed that the strawberries that Bianca was chopping were undergoing severe mutilation. Maybe, Mitchie thought, she was better at this than she had originally thought.

"He misses you." Mitchie said softly.

All of a sudden, Bianca banged her knife down on the counter. "You know what? I don't need this. You can just take your stupid little Dr. Phil thoughts and shove them up your--" She stopped the rant just as suddenly as she started, and began rinsing out the blueberries.

Caitlyn cocked an eyebrow.

'What's up with her?' She mouthed to Mitchie.

Mitchie shrugged and kept cooking. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mitchie started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Silence.

"If I promise not to ever mention his name again, could we still be friends?" Mitchie asked.

Bianca turned around. "Done."

* * *

After breakfast was good and ready, Bianca excused herself to go and find Jeremy. There was something she needed to run by him. However, she didn't get very far when she spotted Jason walking out of Brown's office.

Now, in all the years she had known Jason, she had never really gotten to know him at all. Once she stopped talking to Shane, Jason became non-existent in Bianca's world. So she was genuinely surprised when he sauntered up to her.

"Hi!" Jason greeted cheerfully, yet quietly.

Bianca brushed past him and started to walk away.

"Are you mad at me?" Jason called out to her.

Bianca stopped in her tracks. Was she mad at him? Jason never did anything wrong, besides taking Shane's side. And she couldn't even blame him for that. After all, Shane is his best friend.

"No" Bianca sighed, defeated.

She felt Jason wrap his arms around her.

"Good, cause I'm gonna tell you a secret."

* * *

Mitchie had already entered the mess hall before she realized Caitlyn was not behind her. She turned around and headed back outside to find her missing friend. It didn't take long to spot her walking slowly towards the lake. Mitchie quickly caught up.

Without a sound, she walked along beside her until they reached the beach. It wasn't until after Caitlyn plopped down on the wet sand that Mitchie spoke up.

"What's up, Cait?"

Caitlyn merely shrugged.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain curly-haired popstar?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn sighed. "…Yes"

"It's just, he's this amazing, sweet, funny guy. And I'm just, you know, me. Why the heck is he even interested in me?"

Mitchie wrapped an arm around her. "Caitlyn, why wouldn't he be? Your just as amazing as him, if not more."

Caitlyn laughed a little. "True, very true."

"See? If he likes you, great! You guys look perfect together."

Caitlyn's smile dropped a little. "Perfect?"

"Caity, don't tell me you're one of those people who are afraid of a little perfection."

"Well…. Not exactly."

* * *

As Brown walked to his class, he spotted Shane entering the dance studio. Brown smirked and followed right behind him.

"Well well well. What do you know? The Shane Gray doesn't need a chaperone. Whatever happened to the boy who just wanted his agent on the phone?" Brown teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Uncle Brown." Shane said with an eye roll, but he was still smiling.

Brown patted him on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, mate."

* * *

Shane clapped his hands twice.

"Guys, listen up! Pyjama jam is in a few days, so I'm going to spend only half the class showing you the choreography were gonna work with. After that, you're gonna work on your own stuff, whether it's for the jam, or just for fun. And I'm going to be going around and helping people individually. Got it?"

Most of the class gave him a quick nod.

"Good."

A couple runs through the song, and almost everyone had the basic moves down. Surprisingly, even little Jeremy Collins was getting good, and Shane noticed.

Shane turned around to grab a new CD, when he heard a crash. He quickly spun around to see Jeremy sprawled on his butt, glaring at a few of the older boys.

It was at that moment, when Jeremy's cheeks were turning crimson in embarrassment, when it finally dawned on Shane the reason he thought he looked familiar.

**Flashback:**

"_Get out!"_

_Shane felt himself pushed right out the door. _

"_Bianca…" he said in his most reasonable voice. _

"_I said leave!" He heard from the other side of the door. _

"_Fine, I will!" Shane screamed and stomped off the porch. He pulled out his cell phone and angrily punched in some numbers, not paying attention to where he was going._

_He smacked right into a kid on the sidewalk, causing him to fall on his butt. Shane looked up, glared at the poor kid, and kept going… _

Shane found himself drowning in regret, as he realized his former persona affected a lot more people than he had originally thought.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not expecting a whole lot of reviews, considering I haven't updated in what, four months? _

_But hey, if you read it, liked it, then review it! If you didn't like it, well review anyways!_

_Quick announcement: I created a joint account with socks900. Our username is: xoxo Joe Ill be ur spider xoxo_

_I'm posting the link on my profile as we speak._

_Review!_


	7. AN

Hi.

Well… this is awkward.

The last time I updated this story was… 1 year, 2 months, 20 days, 3 hours, 14 minutes, and 32 seconds ago… make that 33.

I have a reasonable excuse! Many, actually!

Here they are:

Writer's block.

Slight obsessions in other categories (Smallville, Heroes, Chuck… just to name a few).

The fact that I no longer like this story. Or the terrible writing I used to have (it has improved… slightly).

So here's what I'm gonna do:

I'm going to put this story on hiatus. Temporarily. At least until Camp Rock 2 comes out.

Then, I'm going to edit/re-do the first chapters up to standards. After that, I'll consult my planning pages and tighten up the plot. When I have a decent story going, I'll lift the hiatus and continue the story.

In the meantime, I have a poll on my profile where you can vote on a story for me to write. Or you can PM me with one-shot requests. Either way, I plan on posting _something_ soon.

One more thing. Socks900 has given me the rights to her story _Nowheresville. _I have already edited her current chapters and finished half of the next. However, the story will remain on her account, so if you wanna read it, you must head to her profile. Link's under my favourites.

Sorry I made you guys wait. If you really wanna blame someone, blame socks900. Go to her profile and tell her I said that. Then read her stories.

Bye! (for now…)


End file.
